ReSTART
by CelestialReaperDoll
Summary: Two sisters are placed in the virtual game by Junko and Izuru. They are not alone as the cast from Dangan Ronpa 1 as well as Dangan Ronpa 2 will be joining. What will the result be? Will it all end in hope or despair? (Starts off somewhat light-hearted and will get darker later on)


Character's P.O.V.

 _I looked over at my sister, who's hand was held tightly with my own. We had hidden in the closet of our homeroom. The students of our class were forced to engage in a mutual killing game. Of which we were participants in. Not by choice either. Still, we weren't shaking out of fear or disturbed enough to puke as a few already had. We weren't even surprised when the first student took a sniper's rifle and began firing rounds into our former class pres. Or when the girl that usually sat behind us, a real timid book worm, suddenly was brazen enough to grab a knife, screaming like an animal as her knife stabbed the back of the neck of the boy she supposedly loved. Or when our teacher was ganged up by the athletic ultimates as they pummeled him to death. We only stood as the maelstrom of attacks continued again and again._

 _As the chaos continued, we walked away into the closet that was at the far back of the class. We didn't fight back, or tried to run away. It didn't matter to us. That was the type of people we were, my sister and I. We always shut ourselves from the world. It had become easy, with all the fights at home, the orphanage we spent nearly all our lives after father killed mother with his own bare hands, our teachers when they hounded us on our poor grades. In fact, all our lives, we would shut ourselves from almost anyone. It was easy, and so much tolerable to just be to ourselves without having to deal with the expectations of society. I placed a green-tea pocky from the box I was saving in my jacket into my mouth as my sister sneaked out an mp3 from her pocket. She placed an earbud into my ear as music played from the headphones. I gave a smile, grabbing another and handing it into her hands as I closed my eyes. The music seeming to teleport us away. Far from these god-awful idiots.  
_  
 **And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner** **  
** **I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner** **  
** **And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar** **  
** **I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire** **  
**  
 _My sister gave me a grin as she opened her mouth, singing along with the lines of the song.  
_

Normal P.O.V.

 __ **And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner** **  
** **I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner** **  
** **And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar** **  
** **I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire** **  
**  
 _"Oh God! Please, no!" a pitiful plea could be heard before the voice choked on their own blood. A gaping hole in their chest made from the chainsaw that was mercilessly still sawing through their insides._

 **You were sharp as a knife to get me  
You were a wolf in the night to fetch me back** **  
** **The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell  
Everyone knows I am going to Hell** **  
**

" _Mudakai, how could you?!" wailed the pig-tailed girl. She was shaking as angry tears poured down her cheeks. "If only you didn't betray me!" she managed to say before falling to her knees. Her tears continued to flow, the bloody knife fallen out of her hands as her tears dampened the suit of lifeless body of her deceased boyfriend._

 **And if it's true  
I'll go there with you** ****

 _The male gulped as the rifle's nose was held to his head. His eyes puffy from his tears. "Wait for me Carla, I'm coming!" were his last words before pulling the trigger. Blood and parts of his brain splattered on the floor._

 **And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner** **  
** **I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner** **  
** **And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar** **  
** **I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire** **  
**

" _We don't have to do this!" a frightened girl tried rationalizing with her friend who creeped closer with the metal bat. "I'm sorry…I really am" she gripped the handle tighter with both her hands. "But they have my brother, I can't stand by, what if they kill my brother?!" her eyes widened with fear and guilt as she only needed to strike the girl only once before she collapsed on the floor. Dead._

 **I know my way through the night to your door  
You know the blood that I'm owed is all yours** **  
** **The wishes I've made are too vicious to tell** **  
** **The devil already he knows me so well**

_The violence continued. A man with red eyes and overly long hair scanned the room. He had gotten used to it, to watching students kill one another, after having been put to witness these mutual killings that were set up by none other than the despair sisters. The first game gave a slight interest to him, as he didn't predict the last man that managed to survive would be able to struck his face with the bullet he shot. That was far off the red-eyed male's calculations. However, it wasn't long after before the student died as well. Yet the same small beacon of hope that the same will transpire with the other mutual killing games become dulled. The actions of the students were so predictable it was a bore. Nothing of interest._

 _His attention suddenly went to the number of desks. Four…Six…Ten…Twelve…_

 _"There are 16 desks..." he looked to the total number of dead bodies. Thirteen in all. With only one female left alive. Where were the other two? He began looking around if he had missed their corpses but only saw the same thirteen dead bodies. His eyes landed on the storage closet. He began walking over to the door. His eyebrows narrowed as he heard something. Was it?..._

 _"Singing?" he asked out loud to himself. His hand on the doorknob as he twisted it and opened the door. On the floor, he expected to see two other students huddled on the floor with fear eminent on their faces. What he witnessed was…something that lead him in a lost for words. The two girls, who seemed identical, were just sitting on the floor. Looking rather at peace. The song they sang seemed to leave him in a trance. They're eyes were closed, so they didn't seem to note his presence._

 **And if it's true** **  
** **I'll go there with you**

" _I…I won!" chuckled the female like a mad man. Her smile could rival Junko's as it reached from ear to ear. Panting hardly as she held the knife closer to herself. Her vision seemed to be blurred until she settled on an open closet door. She looked at what she thought was a female with really long hair, standing in front of the storage closet with their back to her._

 _"What a shame…seems I missed one…" she giggled darkly as she began to walk softly behind them.  
_  
 **And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner** **  
** **I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner** **  
** **And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar** **  
** **I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire**

 _Izuru continued to listen as he observed the two. He knew whom they were, from the information given to him when the heads of the Kamukura project had experimented on his body. Tana Vermillion and her older sister Téana Vermillion. Both were ultimates. Téana was labeled as Ultimate Singer while Tana was Ultimate Actress. Both Vermillion sisters won a total of 40 medals and were given multiple dealerships with world-known managers that could make anyone a star.  
They were easily the envy of their peers, especially with the reserve course students. Yet what caught Izuru's attention the most was the different tone in which the Ultimate Singer was singing. From his intel, it massively differed from her usual performances. Yet, as for her sister-_

 _"Oh dear, looks like I missed more than I thought" chuckled a voice behind him. Izuru turned his head as his eye's narrowed at the psychotic girl's face. Izuru was already preparing numerous attack moves in his mind in case she came in for an attack. But again, he was taken by surprise. The girl, who's knife was raised high above her, was about to charge at them. Yet she wouldn't move. Her face became a numbed, expressionless gaze. It took a moment for Izuru to understand. She was listening to the music._

 **And you once said, 'I wish you dead.' You sinner** **  
** **I'll never be more than a wolf at your door for dinner** **  
** **And if I see you 'round like a ghost in my town, you liar** **  
** **I'll leave with your head, oh, I'll leave you for dead, sire**

 _The girl's knife dropped, as multiple droplet of tears fell from her face. She looked at the girls, but as Izuru noted, she was looking mostly at the younger sister. The words of the song making her remorseful. But the powerful effect of the younger sister's singing was what got her to realize her terrible actions._

 _"W-What am I doing?" she questioned herself. Choking on her tears. She seemed to back up a bit, noticing the bodies of her once classmates and teacher. Her steps increasing as she ran out the classroom, her wails could be heard as she ran away._

 _Izuru Kamukura watched where the girl had run away then to the twins._

 _'Just what exactly is this…' wondered the long haired male. 'A miracle? A beacon of hope? Or is it the brink of despair?...'_

 ****


End file.
